qldroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Brisbane Central Rover Crew
Brisbane Central Rover Crew was a Rover Crew based out of the Scouters' Den, at Scout Headquarters in Adelaide Street. Their Rover leader in 1932 was Dr. Frederick Whitehouse. Activities Walloon Station, Cracow - June, 1932 A small group of Rover Scouts, headed by Dr. Whitehouse, travelled by motor truck to Walloon station, near Cracow, and during an enjoyable holiday some interesting geographical data was gathered. Gold Prospecting Expedition - November, 1932 A group travelled by car for the Upper Brookfield district, where the crew members embarked upon a gold prospecting expedition. Long excursions were made along the beds of Gold Creek and Moggill Creek. The Crew members learned something about the right methods of prospecting, and added to their knowledge of the geographical formations about Brisbane. Planned expedition to Longreach - February, 1933 Tentative plans were made to travel by motor truck, to the Longreach district and spend a week or so on a station. The plans were dependant on weather or not roads would be made impassable due to heavy rain. Rover Camp at Allawah - October, 1936 Members of the crew attended a camp at Allawah with the Ipswich Rover Crew. The main activity for the weekend was the mapping of Allawah. Articles (The Brisbane Courier - 2 December, 1932) Brisbane Rover Scout Crew. The Brisbane Rover Scout crew has some long treks to its credit. Week-ends are generally spent at bush and mountain resorts near Brisbane, but a projected trip to the Longreach district in February next is among the occasional major efforts. Rover Scouts, who are growing in numbers in Brisbane, have been inclined to hide their light under a bushel, so that the public generally is, mere or less, unaware of their existence. The grades of scouts, in progress of years, broadly speaking, are: Cub Packs, Scout Troops, and Rover Scout Crews, which are divided into patrols. Rover Scouts enlist in their ranks young, or mature, men who play the "game" of scouting in a broadened field, so that in Queensland the range of their excursions may extend from a 10 to 30 mile radius during a week-end, to a radius of 300 or 400 miles during a longer organised holiday. In the metropolitan area there are several Rover Scout Crews, but the most active is the Brisbane crew, of which the leader is Dr. F.W. Whitehouse, one of the most versatile and popular Scouts in Australia. When Dr. Whitehouse, as lecturer in geology at the University, is not delving into some deep scientific problem he is on the river with fellow members of the Toowong Rowing Club, or trudging through the country with the Rover Scouts. Every tour and detour through the country, in effect, becomes a scientific expedition. Only recently the public has read with interest of his ascent of Mt. Lindesay and other lofty peaks. In the Scouters' Den, at headquarters, Adelaide Street, during the midweek, plans are laid by the Rover Scouts for week-end jaunts, and, as the leaders are original in their ideas, the programme is well spiced with adventure. GOLD-PROSPECTING EXPEDITION. Last week's syllabus was typical of a Rovers' week-end. As soon as it was convenient for the majority of men to get away from business on Saturday the party left by car for the Upper Brookfield district, where the members embarked upon a gold prospecting expedition, long excursions being made along the beds of Gold Creek and Moggill Creek. If they did nothing else the members of the party learned something about the right methods of prospecting, and, incidentally, added to then knowledge of the geographical formations about Brisbane. In June last a small party of Rover Scouts, headed by Dr. Whitehouse, travelled by motor truck to Walloon station, near Cracow, and during an enjoyable holiday some interesting geographical data was gathered. A party of eight Rovers have obtained their holidays so that they coincide with the coming University vacation, and early in February next, provided heavy rains do not make the roads impassable, they will travel by motor truck, to the Longreach district, where a week or so will be spent on a station. So far, however, plans are only tentative. Category:Rover Crew